callofdutyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
James Ramirez
James Ramirez – żołnierz amerykańskiej jednostki lekkiej piechoty United States Army Rangers. Występuje w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, gdzie jest postacią grywalną przez cały okres trwania kampanii w USA. Życiorys James Ramirez w nieznanym momencie życia wstąpił do elitarnej amerykańskiej jednostki United States Army Rangers. Był członkiem drużyny Hunter dowodzonej przez sierżanta Foley'a, a której członkami byli też m. in. kapral Dunn i starszy szeregowy Joseph Allen (który później został przerzucony do CIA). W 2016 roku jednostka stacjonowała w Afganistanie w celu pomocy tamtejszym siłom rządowym. Nieznany jest udział Ramireza w tej wojnie. III wojna światowa 12 sierpnia 2016 roku rosyjska organizacja terrorystyczna Wewnętrzny Krąg przeprowadziła zamach na lotnisko im. Imrana Zachajewa w Moskwie używając amerykańskiej broni i mówiąc po angielsku. Ich celem było doprowadzenie do wojny pomiędzy Stanami Zjednoczonymi a Rosją, co wkrótce stało się faktem. Z powodu napaści Rosjan Rangerów przeniesiono do USA w celu bronienia ojczyzny. Pierwszy kontakt Już kolejnego dnia rosyjskie siły powietrznodesantowe zaatakowały USA na wszystkich frontach. Świeżo przerzucony 1. Batalion Rangerów jako pierwszy stawił im czoła w Wirginii. Jednak jednostka sierż. Foley'a musiała się nadprogramowo zatrzymać, bo natknęła się na rosyjski transporter. Po ucieczce pojazdowi jednostka dostała rozkaz: uratowanie ważnego cywila o kryptonimie Raptor. Żołnierze zlokalizowali miejsce jego pobytu, lecz wtedy na drodze stanął im kolejny BTR i piechota wroga. Ramirez zrobił wiec zasłonę dymną, by oddział uciekł do centrum miasteczka. Tam inne oddziały Rangerów stawiały opór najeźdźcy. Najpierw jednostka Foley'a wdrapała się na dach pewnej restauracji, by powstrzymać Rosjan. Ramirez rozstawił tam działka termowizyjne, które pomogły obrońcom. Po udanym odparciu wroga zauważono, że jeden z Rosjan obsługuje amerykańskiego drona, więc postanowiono go odzyskać. Do tego zadania wyznaczono Ramireza. Ten szybko zdobył laptopa do kierowania dronem, po czym użył go przeciwko wrogiej piechocie i ich pojazdom. Następnie drużyna zreorganizowała się i postanowiła odbić Raptora oraz przenieść go w bezpieczne miejsce. Wszyscy Rangerzy na na znak uformowali się w jedną grupę i osłaniali żołnierza niosącego cywila. Po tym Ramirez zauważył wrogie formacje żołnierzy, więc zaczął je atakować z drona Predator. Po krótkim ostrzale Rosjanom udało się strącić pojazd i obie strony musiały walczyć bardziej konwencjonalnie. Po jakimś czasie przyleciały dwa śmigłowce nieprzyjaciela. James strącił oba za pomocą wyrzutni FIM-92 Stinger. Gdy walki prawie ucichły, do miasta przyjechał konwój US Army, który zabrał oddział Foley'a. Żołnierzom powiedziano, że ich kolejnym zadaniem będzie odbicie Arkadii, czyli małego osiedla pełnego cywilii. Arkadia Jakiś czas później Rangerzy znaleźli się w Arkadii, gdzie już toczyły się ciężkie walki z Rosjanami. Głównym zadaniem oddziału Foley'a było zniszczenie wrogich dział PLOT znajdujących się po drugiej stronie miasta. Do pomocy walczącym generał Shepherd wysłał wóz opancerzony Stryker. Ramirez dostał za zadanie wskazywać laserowym wskaźnikiem najmocniejsze punkty oporu wroga, by ten je ostrzelał. W tym samym czasie ludzie 75 pułk Ranger miał zachodzić Rosjan z flanki i tym sposobem odbijać zajęte przez nich budynki. Pomimo, że walki były krwawe, plan dobrze wyszedł i cały 1 Batalion dotarł do wiaduktu. Za nim okazało się, że Rosjanie umocnili także drugą połowę miasta. Bitwa rozpoczęła się na nowo. Tym razem jednak Amerykanie musieli się rozdzielić i atakować budynki z dwóch stron, pozostawiając Strykerowi poziom ulicy. Po krwawych walkach Rangerzy w końcu zlokalizowali stanowiska ogione PLOT. Ramirez, używając wskaźnika laserowego, wskazał je lotnictwu, które szybko je zbombardowało. Po tym generał Shepherd skontaktował się z Foley'em. Kazał jemu i reszcie oddziału iść na Brookmere Road 4677, po czym sprawdzić stan Niezwykle Ważnej Osoby (HVI). Ramirez wszedł do budynku i zlokalizował tę osobę. Była ona martwa, więc James wziął jedynie jego teczkę. Uwagę Amerykanów zwróciło także ciało osoby, która zabiła HVI. Bitwa o Waszyngton Kolejnego dnia sytuacja Amerykanów na froncie pogorszyła się i Rosjanie dotarli do Waszyngtonu. Cały 1 Batalion Rangersów został więc przerzucony do stolicy, by jej bronić. Ramirez, po obudzeniu się w bunkrze od razu ruszył do walki z Dunnem i resztą oddziału. Od razu natrafiono na ostrzał prowadzony z jednego z budynków rządowych. Wtedy amerykańskie pojazdy BGB Jeden zajęły ogniem Rosjan dając piechocie czas na zajście ich pozycji. Tak się stało i Rangerzy mogli ruszać dalej. Co rusz jednak oddział Ramireza natrafiał na innych wrogów. Była to bardzo chaotyczna walka. Wkrótce po pokonaniu kolejnych oddziałów Rangerzy natrafili na wrogie działka PLOT. Ramirez postanowił wysadzić je przy pomocy C4, a następnie oddział ruszył dalej skrupulatnie informując dowództwo o ich przemieszczeniach. Po tym Amerykanie natrafili na duży magazyn z amunicją. Zabezpieczyli go i odkryli w nim dużo broni przeciwpancernej. Wtedy generał Overlord zwrócił się do nich z prośbą o pomoc w osłanianiu ewakuacji cywili wzdłuż rzeki Potomac. Ramirez chwycił więc za karabin snajperski i eliminował nim z dalekiej odległości. Wtem Rosjanie zaatakowali oddział Ramireza od tyłu. Mieli przewagę liczebną, lecz Rangerzy poradzili sobie z nimi. Overlord doradził ewakuację widząc większy oddział nieprzyjaciela zmierzający w ich stronę, jednak Foley odmówił, bo ewakuacja nie została jeszcze w stu procentach zabezpieczona. Sierżant rozkazał Ramirezowi użyć broni naprowadzanej i zlikwidować wrogie śmigłowce oraz BTR-y. Gdy cywile byli już bezpieczni, Rangerzy dowiedzieli się o dużym oddziale Rosjan zmierzającym w ich stronę. Wtedy cały oddział ewakuował się śmigłowcem UH-60 Black Hawk. James obsadził działko Minigun i z jego pomocą zaatakował Rosjan stacjonujących przy pomniku II wojny światowej. Ramirez mocno przetrzebił wrogie oddziały, lecz wtedy jego śmigłowiec został zestrzelony. Oddział krótko bronił miejsca katastrofy, do chwili gdy skończyła się im amunicja. Z fatalnego położenia wybawił ich tajemniczy błysk na wieczornym niebie. Była to detonacja Impulsu Elektromagnetycznego nad wschodnim wybrzeżem USA. Spowodowała ona, że każdy przedmiot używający w jakimś stopniu energii elektrycznej (celowniki, śmigłowce, latarnie) przestał działać. Dało to Amerykanom lekką przewagę, lecz oddział Ramireza błąkał się po omacku. Po jakimś czasie drużyna natknęła się na posłańca, który kazał iść żołnierzom do Hotelu Whiskey (nazwa kodowa Białego Domu). Foley zaczął więc prowadzić Rangerów. Gdy ci weszli do pewnego biura, Rosjanie zaatakowali ich z zaskoczenia. Amerykanie ponieśli straty, lecz koniec końców wyeliminowali wrogi oddział. Następnie ruszyli dalej i ponownie natknęli się na przeciwników będących na poziomie ulicy. Po jakimś czasie wędrówki 1 Batalion dotarł do podziemnego tunelu prowadzącego do Białego Domu. Gdy Ramirez tam dotarł, walka na dobre się rozpoczęła. Ludzie podlegli pułkownikowi Marshallowi zaatakowali siedzibę prezydenta USA obleganą przez Rosjan. W Białym Domu wciąż działało zasilanie, więc gdyby Amerykanie tam dotarli, mogliby skontaktować się z dowództwem. Marshall rozkazał oddziałowi Foley'a zaatakować lewą flankę. Ramirez, przedzierając się przez silny ostrzał z karabinów maszynowych, dotarł na flankę. Był to budynek konferencyjny amerykańskiego rządu. 75 pułk rozpoczął tam walkę z licznym wrogiem. Gdy drużyna weszła do środka, dostała informację o planowanym masowym bombardowaniu miasta przez USAF, bo naczelne dowództwo myślało, że miasto już upadło. Amerykańskie siły musiały czym prędzej dostać się na dach Białego Domu i dać znak lotnictwu, że miasto jeszcze walczy. Rozpoczęła się dramatyczna walka z czasem. Rosyjskie siły będące na wyższych piętrach powstrzymywały spieszących się Amerykanów. Ostatecznie jednak, Ramirez, Foley i Dunn dotarli na dach, po czym odpalili na nim zielone flary dając znak, że Waszyngton nie upadł. Bitwa o Nowy Jork Po jakimś czasie front w Waszyngtonie ustabilizował się, lecz wtedy inne ważne miasto mogło zostać podbite przez Rosjan. Z powodu ważności misji, przerzucono 1 Batalion Ranger do atakowanego Nowego Jorku. Gdy 17 sierpnia Overlord potrzebował jednostkę specjalną do wykonania misji zniszczenia urządzenia zakłócającego na dachu nowojorskiej giełdy, rozważano użycie jednostki Ramireza. Jego oddział został jednak przygwożdżony na Manhattanie, więc do tego celu użyto drużynę Metal z Delta Force, która wykonała zadanie. Później Ok. miesiąca później wojna w USA skończyła się, natomiast Rosjanie wtedy napadli na Europę. Przerzucono wtedy Rangerów i Deltę na Stary Kontynent. Możliwe, że brał on udział w walkach w Paryżu, gdyż na pomoc Delcie miał przybyć oddział szybkiego reagowania Rangersów. Ciekawostki *W misji "Drugie słońce" ma poparzone dłonie, ale w misji "Hotel Whiskey" już nie. Co ciekawe, w starych wersjach gry ten błąd nie występował.thumb|220x220px|Wygląd okładki Modern Warfare 2, na której przypuszczalnie jest Ramirez. *Podczas wszystkich misji Ramireza, wyliczono że jest aż 56 skryptów w których różni żołnierze dają mu rozkazy (większość z nich należy do Foley'a), z czego internauci stworzyli masę memów w których sierżant Foley daje postaci niemożliwe do zrobienia lub totalnie absurdalne rozkazy. *Biorąc pod uwagę, że jego nazwisko jest popularne w krajach Ameryki Południowej, można przypuszczać, że jest on Latynosem. *Przypuszcza się, że to on występuje na okładce gry Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. en:James Ramirez es:James Ramirez ru:Джеймс Рамирес de:James Ramirez fr:James Ramirez nl:James Ramirez Kategoria:Postacie grywalne Kategoria:Postacie z Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2